


Smoking in the Boys’ Room

by SpinalBaby



Series: XXX Collection [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: High Michael, M/M, School bathroom, Sex, Smut, handjobs, “Smoking drugs”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinalBaby/pseuds/SpinalBaby
Summary: “I got detention so I- what the fuck are you doing in here?” Jeremy looked away, trying his best not to stare at his indecent friend on the floor. He instead stared at his mop.“I- uh- uhm…” Michael struggled with an explanation. “I was smoking and jacking off.”





	Smoking in the Boys’ Room

Michael stood in the bathroom stall, back against the door as he took a long drag from his joint. Usually at lunch he went to Seven Eleven and then went to go bother Jeremy, but with midterms looming over him he took one of his Abandoned Library Bathroom smoke breaks. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Michael had found the bathroom freshman year while he was wandering the lowest level of their high school’s library, where they kept all the old boxed up shit and storage stuff. He’d quickly come to realize that no one ever came down there (maybe because students weren’t allowed, but he wasn’t exactly _sure_ ) and that if he was careful every once in a while he could sneak down there and smoke a joint while the librarian was off to lunch.

Mindlessly Michael’s free hand wandered down the front of his pants, groping himself lightly as he closed his eyes and smoked. It was the ultimate form of relaxation. As he rubbed his cock, eventually unzipping his pants so he could jack off properly he moaned softly. He let himself rest his full weight against the stall door, bucking his hips as he moved his hand more vigorously, speeding up. He moaned a little louder, images of Jeremy flashing in his head involuntarily. God he needed to stop having a crush on that kid. He’d never like Michael like that. 

“Fuckkk,” Michael moaned, bucking his hips back and forth harder, the stall door squeaking each time he hit back against it. “Mmmh, yeah,” Michael sighed, taking another hit before letting the joint just rest in his mouth as he tried to use his other hand to fill a void he was feeling right now. Before he could get his other hand down the backside of his pants he heard the bathroom door open and he fell back against the door in surprise. That was when the rusty old stall lock decided to break, sending Michael tumbling back onto the cold tile floor, pants half pulled down, cock out, and joint flattened beneath him. Before the embarrassment could fully hit him, he quickly sat up off the joint, making sure it had extinguished with the fall and wasn’t burning is hoodie. It was not. Now time to face the bigger issue.

“MICHael?!” Jeremy stood above him, holding a mop and bucket, looking impressively red in the face. Even like that he was cute. What the fuck. Michael’s cock twitched in recognition and he quickly covered his lap with his hands.

“J-Jeremy, what the fuck are you doing here?” Michael tried not to sound panic stricken, but he couldn’t play _this_ off.

“I got detention so I- what the fuck are _you_ doing in here?” Jeremy looked away, trying his best not to stare at his indecent friend on the floor. He instead stared at his mop.

“I- uh- uhm…” Michael struggled with an explanation. “I was smoking and jacking off.” It was pretty obvious now.

“At _school_ in a _bathroom_?” Jeremy asked, voice cracking. He shifted uncomfortably where he stood and Michael could see the beginnings of an erection pressing against the front of his jeans.

“Hey, I don’t kink shame you- I didn’t even make it weird that one time when you were jacking off on the phone and I _knew_ -“ Michael couldn’t stop staring.

Jeremy gasped, sounding offended, “We weren’t going to talk about that!”

“Well- let’s not talk about this either then.” Michael suggested, trying to stand up and shove his boner back into his pants. Jeremy stole a glance, quickly covering his face. 

“Jesus _Christ_ Michael!” His friend’s boner was even more obvious than his own. Michael couldn’t have been any more embarrassed so he decided there was no point in trying to pretend he didn’t know.

“Jer, you’re gonna have to do something about that.” Michael looked away, pointing to his friend’s crotch. 

“Yeah- w-well you have one too!” Jeremy uncovered his face, looking at Michael, “You can’t go back up to class with _that_!” Michael’s own boner was throbbing in his pants too.

“I _was_ taking care of it.” 

“At school!” 

“Look, if- if you don’t tell anyone,” Michael began, internally cursing himself for what was about to come next. He was high and horny and the worst possible thing had happened. What dignity did he have left to preserve. “If you don’t tell anyone I’ll help you out. We can kill two birds with one stone.”

“You- help?” Jeremy’s voice was choked, “I- Michael, I don’t want to do that, like I know we’re just friends but I- well-“ Michael stared at Jeremy, raising an eyebrow. He took a step closer.

“You what?”

“I feel like I’d be taking advantage of you- I like- uh- uhm…” Jeremy struggled to figure out what to say, still not over his own embarrassment, “Because like- right now you’re like _really_ hot and I-“

Michael didn’t need another word to make his next decision, crashing their lips together in a somewhat inaccurate kiss as his hand went for Jeremy’s groin. The tall boy squeaked, pulling away just a moment to take in what was happening before backing up against the skin to grip it for support. He couldn’t even speak. Michael could see the lust- the want in his eyes.

“Can I?” He asked, moving closer, offering his hand out again. Jeremy nodded. Michael closed in, unzipping Jeremy’s pants and exposing his cock before pulling out his own. He held them both against each other in his hand. Jeremy’s legs were shaking. Michael’s high was the only thing giving him the confidence to keep going as he began to pump them together, his own precum from before providing the lubrication he needed. Jeremy moaned loudly, quickly covering his mouth.

“Jer,” Michael looked up, eyes hazy with lust. Jeremy looked down at him, blushing, but moving so he could press their lips together again. Michael gladly accepted this kiss, hungrily deepening it. He couldn’t stand it for much longer. He wanted Jeremy, all of him. Jacking off was never enough on its own anymore. 

“Jeremy?” He asked breathily.

“Yeah?” Jeremy asked, pouting when Michael pulled away from him. 

“Could you fuck me?” Michael murmured, cheeks flush, glasses slipping down his nose. He looked like something straight out of a gay porn clip Jeremy had watched a couple years ago. 

Oh god, did he want to do exactly that. He ran his fingers through Michael’s hair, looking down at him. “I want to- but what about?”

“I’ve got a lubed condom.” 

“What? Why?” Jeremy blushed, smiling despite how embarrassed he felt right now. _Of course_ Michael had a condom, why wouldn’t he?

“My dad keeps giving me condoms in hopes I’ll get with a girl sometime soon.” Michael moved to dig through his backpack and pulled out a shiny purple square wrapper. He ripped it open with his teeth and moved to put it on Jeremy’s twitching penis.

“I know how to-“

“I know. I just want to.” Michael didn’t look up at him as he slipped the rubber onto his penis, before pulling his pants down and moving Jeremy out of the front of the sink. He leaned over it, exposing his ass to Jeremy, who could have died right then and there. God. Michael was so hot.

“Should I like… stretch you or anything first?” Jeremy mumbled, walking up behind Michael, hands wandering the smooth skin. He could see Michael’s erection between his legs. Jeremy could hardly believe Michael was hard _for him_.

“If you want to.” Michael said, keeping his face down as he gripped the counter. He let out an unexpected moan as Jeremy pressed two fingers into him. “I want more,”

Jeremy ignored Michael, knowing it’d be best to give him a little time to adjust. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion inside of Michael, trying to ease his tight walls just a bit so that he could fit.

“Jeremy, fuck,” Michael closed his eyes, pressing his legs together. 

“No, you have to spread them out again,” Jeremy gently guided Michael’s legs apart with his free hand, fingers brushing up against Michael’s erection. Slowly he withdrew his fingers and pressed his penis up against Michael’s entrance. He tried to push it in slow, but as if by a primal urge, Michael bucked back against him, burying his cock deep inside the tight warmth. They both moaned.

“Are you- are you good?” Jeremy asked, holding his hips, trying to focus. 

“Mhm.” Michael nodded, glancing back at Jeremy.

Jeremy’s heart skipped a beat. “C-could you look in the mirror while I-?” Michael’s whole face when beet red, but he looked up at the mirror they were in front of, able to see Jeremy there, holding him. Inside him…

Jeremy began to pump his hips, at first struggling to find a rhythm, but the more and more he looked at Michael’s lewd expression in the mirror, the more he lost focus on trying and just found it. Michael moaned his name softly, followed by a ‘harder’. Jeremy complied. 

As he picked up the pace he found Michael’s prostate, causing the boy’s eyes to go wide in the mirror as he gasped.

“Are you okay?” Jeremy asked quickly, slowing.

“Right there Jer, m-more,” Michael stumbled over his words, head foggy with pleasure. Jeremy understood, quickly resuming his pace and trying his best to hit the sweet spot over and over again. He could tell he was getting close to his own limit, Michael’s tight ass twitching around him. Every little twitch made him want to find a way to be even deeper in Michael, even closer.

Unexpectedly, Michael’s whole body tensed up, including the warm muscles around him. He let out a sound that sounded half like a moan, half like a cry, his cock leaking on the ground. Jeremy couldn’t stand how good it felt, his own climax taking him. 

It took either of them several moments before they moved.

“Oh my god.” Jeremy pulled out, feeling amazing- on top of the world. Oh man, he wasn’t sure he could watch porn again without comparing it to _this_. 

“Holy shit, Jer.” Michael turned around, legs trembling but looking equally pleased, “That was- oh my god, that was amazing,” 

Jeremy blushed, smiling a little. He felt proud. “I-I, uh, thanks.” He gave Michael a sheepish grin, staring at his friend in front of him. God, they were both complete messes right now. “We should clean up.” As he moved to get to the sink Michael pulled him down into a kiss.

“We need to do this again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t even.
> 
> Give me kudos so I can even again.


End file.
